Morder
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: AU NaruSasu. Vampiros. Two-shot. "— Por favor... —. Rogó contra la piel de Sasuke—. Detenme antes de que sea muy tarde."
1. Morder

**Notas: **_Saludos gente bonita. Pues yo y Syn (vaya a mi profile y haga click en **Syn**__) hemos continuado con el 'rol'. Hace un tiempo que quería escribir algo relacionado con __vampiros__. Sí, pensarán que en este tiempo es repetitivo el tema, pero desde antes de la saga Twilight que siento interés por ellos; son las únicas criaturas mitológicas que me agradan en serio. Bueno, la cosa es que después de __**Holding Hands**__ convencí a Syn de que hiciéramos algo relacionado con vampiros (me costó considerando que a ella no le gustan) y armamos una historia y todo. Lo que van a leer a continuación tiene que ver con ésa historia (no sé si algún día Syn y yo decidamos subirla), se podría decir que es un "omake". _

_Debo decirles que acá tanto Naruto como Sasuke son vampiros. Naruto tiene más de doscientos años de existencia y encontró a Sasuke ya convertido (recién nacido, si les sirve) en Lower Manhattan días después del atentado del 11 de septiembre. _

_Sigo adorando al Sasuke que fluye de Syn, y creo que se lo dicho hasta el hastío pero considero que no es malo ;) Espero que piensen lo mismo que yo :)_

_¡Uf! Ha sido la nota más larga que he escrito antes, lo lamento. Por favor, disfruten de la historia._

_

* * *

_**Morder.**

—Ya verás lo que un adulto es capaz de hacer, gruñoncito —aseguró Naruto con envidiable convicción.

— Lástima para ti que el único que se comporta como adulto soy yo, dobe

— ¿Qué dijiste, idiota? ¡Tú todavía ni nacías cuando yo vine al mundo!

— No necesito tanto tiempo para superarte. Hn.

— Además —sonrisa soberbia— sigo siendo más fuerte y rápido que tú—. _Touché._

— Tsk, en poco tiempo alcanzaré lo que tú lograste en años.

— Siglos, Sasuke. _Siglos_. Y créeme que no te lo dejaré fácil —cejas contraídas de pura determinación.

— No te vas a dar cuenta cuando te tenga en el suelo. —sonrisa de lado—.

— ¿Ah, sí? _Inténtalo_—le desafió.

— ¿Dónde está la diversión si lo estás esperando? Disfruta las sorpresas, Naruto —. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia—.

— ¿No será que te da miedo, enojoncito? —le pica la frente con el dedo índice— ¿Qué tal si me das esa _sorpresa _ aquí y ahora?

— Hn —le agarró la muñeca y la alejó brutalmente de su rostro— ¿Qué tal si retrocedes tres pasos y dejas de respirar mi aire, idiota? —frunció las cejas, molesto.

— No veo tu nombre escrito en él —sonrió el Uzumaki con puya y luego le sopló en la cara con tanta fuerza que un humano hubiese salido disparado— ¿Qué tal si te bajas de las nubes? Estás muy alterado.

Con un enojo que no sabía que tenía, agarró del cabello de la nuca al rubio y jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que los ojos contrarios quedaran con la vista hacia el cielo— ¿Por qué no miras algo más que no sea yo por un segundo? Tienes una insana obsesión. —le soltó el cabello mientras bufaba.

Naruto rió con ganas.

— Perdona, no sabía que te ponía nervioso —fingió inocencia— Pero te daré crédito, tengo buena vista desde aquí —dijo apuntando el cielo— Ains, parece que va a hacer frío hoy para los humanos...

— ¿Nervioso? No. Es la poca costumbre de tener un acosador personal —habló lentamente y con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba del rubio para recuperar su espacio personal.

— Sí, claro —el sarcasmo bailó en su boca— cuando fui a buscarte al hospital escuche a algunas enfermeras hablando de ti. Hubieras escuchado todo lo que decían —entrecerró los ojos con malicia y puso voz de pito— "Pero si es tan guapo, da lastima que este en ese estado", "Si la situación fuese otra le invitaría a salir".

— La diferencia es que tú perturbas mi calma cada segundo —.Terminó la frase molesto, recordando que efectivamente en su vida había sido 'popular'. Lo había olvidado— Está bien que me encuentres guapo, pero vamos, ten dignidad. —la ironía le emanaba por los poros.

— Já —rió de mala gana—. Encuentro más atractivo a un oso que a ti. Además, son sabrosos —sus labios formaron una sonrisa soñadora.

- Hn… Eres un carnívoro primitivo en potencia, lo supuse—. Negó la cabeza con resignación, solo para molestar al rubio.

— Lamento decepcionarte —dijo con retintín—. Me gusta y atrae todo lo que tenga un olor _interesante_ y si no fuera porque me viste sediento, te hubieras fijado que no suelo matar osos. Pero era eso o... nada —. Sus cejas se contrajeron de pesar como si un mal recuerdo le estuviese dominando—. Como sea, hablando de gustos —sonrió— voy a darme uno ahora mismo.

— Ve y date todos los gustos que quieras. Mientras más tiempo me dejes solo, mejor —. Puso sus manos en sus respectivos bolsillos y empezó a caminar a paso lento alejándose del rubio.

Naruto suspiró resignado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez, dio media vuelta en dirección a Sasuke y echó a correr sin hacer ruido. Le cogió del cuello y le arrastró con él hasta la cascada que se hallaba a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos y sin dudar se lanzó con el Uchiha a cuestas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la rápida acción; no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo fue estampado contra una gran corriente de agua, mucho más agitada en comparación al tranquilo lago de antes. Pateó al rubio en el estómago para que lo soltara, pero poca fuerza tenía al empezar a embriagarse con la adrenalina de las rápidas corrientes contra su cuerpo.

Naruto decidió soltarlo y previniendo una arremetida, nadó rápidamente alejándose. De su boca emergían burbujas gracias a que se estaba riendo.

El moreno nadó rápidamente en dirección a Naruto, por tener un lugar donde dirigirse más que nada. Le alcanzó en poco tiempo, y superó su velocidad por un par de instantes. Ya ni se acordaba de lo que habían estado hablando con anterioridad. Se limitó a sonreír de lado. Dejó de nadar y permitió que su cuerpo se lo llevara la corriente.

Al ver que no habían indicios de hostilidad, Naruto hizo lo mismo, pero a cierta distancia y con los ojos cerrados. Ah, no había nada como sentir el agua completamente desnudo.

En un arrebato, el neófito empezó a desabotonarse la camisa bajo el agua, sintiendo como le hacían un peso innecesario que no le permitía pensar bien. Se la quitó y se la llevó las aguas. Repitió lo mismo con los zapatos. _Siempre puedo conseguir ropa nueva. O quedarme aquí para siempre_, pensó.

Naruto abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que Sasuke comenzaba a desvestirse. _Vaya, menudo copión_, pensó. Decidió suprimir la nueva idea que su cerebro le ofreció y giró para nadar y tenderse en la arena del fondo. Desde su posición veía pequeños peces nadando sobre su cabeza, algunos tan ingenuos y descuidados que le rodeaban o pasaban rozando su cuerpo. _No tienen ni idea de que yo soy la amenaza más grande que tienen a un radio de kilómetros_, pensó, _no importa porque los pescados no saben bien_, sonrió acariciando uno que se había posado en su vientre.

Por otro lado, cuando su compañero tuvo los pantalones en sus manos, los transformó en un nudo gigante y acercándose un poco a la superficie los arrojó fuera del agua, si tenía suerte caerían en tierra. No arriba de la cascada, claro, pero si a la base. Se dejó la ropa interior, y empezó a nadar bastante fuerte en círculos, casi formando una corriente y sin poder evitar una humilde sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ah... se acaba la tranquilidad_, pensó el rubio vampiro. Musitó un mudo adiós para el pececito que yacía en su estómago y comenzó a iniciar el regreso a la superficie. La verdad, en primer lugar había arrastrado a Sasuke con él porque el contingente emocional que se cargaba como neófito a veces le producía ansiedad y aunque sabía de métodos eficaces para desligarse de ella sabía también que Sasuke lo _mataría_ si los probaba en él, de modo que le trajo a un lugar que con toda certeza le tranquilizaría. Él no necesitaba seguir ahí. Cuando salió del agua, sintió el tenue sol tocando su cuerpo expuesto. Era tan agradable luego de sentir el agua fría (congelada para un humano), que decidió tenderse de espaldas sobre una roca, estirando una mano hacia el sol, disfrutando del contraste entre ese amarillo y alegre sol y la casi trasparente y fría piel de su mano.

Pasaron un par de horas y el Uchiha seguía sumergido en el agua. Nunca había sentido tanta debilidad ante sus instintos, pero ahora le era imposible reprimirlos. Cuando su cuerpo sintió agotamiento físico, salió a la superficie, tanteando el suelo, sentándose en él y respirando aire a bocanadas, no por necesidad sino por mero reflejo. Sintió las gotas caer desde su cabello por todo su cuerpo, mientras su mente se empezaba a aclarar poco a poco— Ha... Ha... —miró a ambos lados, quizás el rubio esta vez si se había ido.

Una vez encontró sus pantalones, los vio totalmente inutilizables. Había dado por perdida su camisa y zapatos, calcetines incluidos. — Mh... —bufó mientras los tendía al sol, y la esencia del rubio extrañamente se coló por su nariz. Camino un buen rato hasta dar con aquel... cuerpo. — ¿Atentando contra la naturaleza? —bromeó sarcásticamente una vez le encontró, fijando su vista estrictamente desde el bien formado torso hacia arriba.

— Ya quisieras —bisbisó con los ojos cerrados—. Pero la verdad es que disfruto del sol, nada más. El calor se siente _placentero_ —. Paladeó la ultima palabra con voz excesivamente ronca, casi galante, como si estuviese en plan de caza— Aunque, claro, hay cosas que generan más placer que éstas —insinuó en un suspiro con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

El joven vampiro se quedó sin hablar por unos instantes, medio ido por la actitud extraña del rubio; le descolocaba un poco y le causaba cierta curiosidad—. Alguien como tú... —habló lento mientras se sentaba a un lado de la roca, mirando de frente al mar y sin voltear sus ojos al rubio— no sabe lo que es el real _placer._ ...

— ¿Quieres apostar? —. Fue lo único que pronunció y de un milisegundo al otro ya estaba al lado de Sasuke mirándole con interrogación.

— ¿Tienes algo bueno para ofrecer? —. Fijó sus profundos ojos negros en un instante y los clavó en los otros, con una sonrisa de lado esperando una buena oferta.

— Por supuesto.

— Dime entonces —acercó su rostro al del rubio, pasando su nariz superficialmente por los oídos, parte de las mejillas y levemente por sobre el cuello del otro— ¿Qué es el _placer_ , Naruto? —susurró lentamente mientras se alejaba el mismo tiempo.

— Es simple y complejo —. Suspiró en su oído y bruscamente lo estampó en el suelo, quedando a horcajadas del moreno—. ¿Sabes cuál es el máximo placer que los de nuestra raza pueden sentir? ¿Puedes imaginar algo más exquisito que la tibia sangre humana? El placer, para nosotros, va más allá de todo lo antes concebido por la mente humana. Nada de lo que hayas vivido como humano, ni siquiera el sexo, puede con esto... —. Rozó la punta de su nariz con la de Sasuke—. ¿De verdad quieres experimentarlo?

— Mh...—. Entrecerró los ojos ante el repentino contacto, sintiéndose algo atrapado entre la poderosa presencia que emanaba el vampiro mayor; realmente le causaba...algo. No tardó mucho en descifrar lo que el otro quería, y aún en su estado de letargo juntó un poco más de fuerza de lo que pensó que necesitaba para voltear los papeles y estampar al otro en el suelo con algo de fuerza. Se sentó en su regazo y se inclinó hacia adelante para hundir su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro del rubio—. Depende cual posición me toca... —. Sujetó las muñecas de Naruto a los costados de su cabeza, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo fuerza alguna.

Naruto soltó una risita complacida. Luego con facilidad volvió a revertir papeles.

— No, no —. Dijo en tono dulce, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un niño—. No tan deprisa —musitó— tiene que ser muy lento... —. Sus ojos destellaron reflejando lo que su muerto corazón sentiría si fuese humano—. Lo hace más duradero —. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de Sasuke y rozó su nariz por la mejilla, aspirando su aroma e inconcientemente grabándolo en su sistema, su diestra se posó en el pecho del vampiro menor tanteando con cuidado y sus labios se presionaron en la clavícula pálida, acariciándola con su aliento. Luego, veloz, Naruto separó los labios, los colmillos emergieron gloriosos y se clavaron en el hombro de Sasuke. La sangre que invadió su lengua casi le hace gemir. Era amarga, tibia y espesa y su aroma parecía asfixiarle con dulce maldad. Antes de que la tentación de quedar bebiendo de su hombro le controlase, el rubio deslizó los labios ensangrentados por los del Uchiha, tan lenta y insinuantemente, hasta presionarlos en un beso casi inexistente. Se incorporó, la mano libre apresó la muñeca del otro que tenía alcance y se la llevo a los labios, untando los dedos con la sangre, rozándolos contra los colmillos hasta que un hilito de sangre fluyo del dedo índice. Naruto sonrió con ojos nublados en deseo y labios pintados de hemoglobina. Le miró intensamente y le ofreció su cuello al descansar la frente en el hombro ileso de su compañero.

Todo el cuerpo del neófito tembló ante tal movimiento, todo su cuerpo se calentó cuando sintió los colmillos adentrarse en su piel y ahora su nariz divagaba por el cabello del rubio. Se alejó un poco de él, cerró los ojos y deslizó su nariz por la piel expuesta del otro tal y como lo había hecho Naruto unos instantes atrás—. Nh... —. No pudo evitar el pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido. Todos sus músculos se relajaron, revirtió los lugares y se acomodó mejor en el regazo frente a sí. Su nariz viajó hasta la clavícula, luego sus labios tantearon varios centímetros de piel hasta decidir que punto le apetecía. Una vez encontrado, se relamió sin querer los labios y sus blancos comillos se enterraron sin mucha delicadeza en aquella piel. Gimió levemente una vez sintió el líquido inundarle la boca y bajar por su garganta, se sentía caliente y adictivo. Succionó un poco con glotonería, pero se detuvo antes de extraer más de lo necesario. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló hasta su barbilla, y se relamió los labios manchándolos aún más de rojo. Entreabrió los ojos y miró al rubio, acercando sus labios nuevamente a los contrarios, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de intercambiar sangre. Pero se contuvo, y sólo los rozó levemente mientras exhalaba un suspiro placentero que le delataba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la dorsal, obligándolo a estremecerse.

Naruto tomó su rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, suspirando su aliento fresco que mimaba las mejillas de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto, que entendía la expresión "Desmayarse de placer" que tanta veces había leído cuando hurgueteaba en la mente de los humanos. No es que fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era la primera vez que sentía que no podía detenerse. Sus labios se posaron suaves en la boca de Sasuke, la presión que ejercían fue aumentando como pidiéndole que le dejara entrar a su boca, a lo que se sumó la lengua buscando rastros casi extintos de su propia sangre en esa boca tan llena y plena. Todo su cuerpo entró en calor, extraño para él, y sin darse cuenta le tumbó de nuevo sobre la áspera roca sintiendo gusto por el roce áspero y poco delicado del movimiento en el proceso. Enlazó sus piernas a las del Uchiha como si fueran sogas, firmes, demandantes y mientras esperaba el pase la lengua impaciente se tornó más insistente y hambrienta. Gruñó desde el centro de sus entrañas despertando una parte de su instinto animal dormido por siglos.

Sasuke gimió levemente al momento de entreabrir sus labios y dejar que toda la presencia imponente de Naruto se hiciera con él. Suspiraba extasiado mientras sus manos se aferraban a alguna parte del cuerpo del rubio que no pudo identificar bien. Empezaba a sentir como una nueva adicción se aprisionaba en la boca de su estómago al sentir tan gran demanda por parte del otro. Paseó su lengua hábilmente por la clavícula del rubio, el cuello, los hombros. Lamió levemente la herida que había marcado, de la cual todavía emanaba sangre, y succionó un poco deleitándose nuevamente con tal sabor. Gimió. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a unir sus nuevamente rojos labios con los otros, sin ningún rastro de sangre ya. No hizo intentos de invertir los papeles, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Los instintos animales del otro empezaban ha hacerle sucumbir y no se cansaba de ello.

— Sasuke... —. Gruñó estrujando su cuerpo. No podía, sentía que iba a perder la conciencia de si mismo, su raciocinio en cualquier segundo. Bajó con rumbo fijo a su cuello nuevamente, tan jodidamente tentador, pero esta vez no le mordió. Simplemente lamió la zona, cerrando la herida con su saliva. Se empinó a contemplarle, tratando de ver alguna señal que le mostrase que debía parar, pero nada fue lo suficientemente claro en su cuerpo laxo, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios, apetitosos, enrojecidos por la sangre intercambiada. Él parecía disfrutarlo. _Mierda_, masculló cuando volvió a abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo, enterrando esta vez sus colmillos en la parte posterior de su antebrazo, lamiéndolo como si se tratase de una paleta mientras su mano desocupada acariciaba sus labios entreabiertos. Una vez satisfecho volvió a besarle, a devorarle jalándole un poco del cabello para tener a su merced otro ángulo de su húmeda y embriagante boca.

El hilillo de sangre que calló por su antebrazo terminó despertándole más a Sasuke. Suspiró con placer en la boca contraria, devolviéndole el favor y respondiendo de igual modo. No era un beso, no lo parecía, era como si estuvieran buscando más sabores, más adicción. Se inclinó un poco contra Naruto, cambiando el ángulo y tomándole de la nuca para evitar que se separara de él. Podía sentir su propia sangre y se sentía extasiado—. Ah... —. No necesitaba el aire, pero se separó solo para tomar bocanadas que pudieran relajarle. Movió sus manos hasta los hombros del otro empujándolo un poco, solo para darse espacio suficiente para apoyar su frente contra el pecho del rubio, intentando calmarse mientras sus dedos ejercían bastante presión en su agarre.

— ¿Y? —interrogó el vampiro rubio con respiración agitada—. ¿Qué piensas ahora del _ placer_ ?

—Tch, dobe —soltó entre dientes el aludido.

Era claro que su concepto de placer había cambiado radicalmente y todo por **morder**.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Fin?  
_


	2. Consecuencias

**Notas: **_Hola a todos. Bueno, se supone que un omake es corto, pero ni __**Syn **__(Vaya a mi perfil y haga click en__** Syn**__) ni yo pudimos resistirnos a seguir (Rolear con __**Syn**__ es para mi una adicción) y aquí tenemos el final de este relato aparte. La historia original, como ya dije, la que explica cómo se desencadenaron éstos sucesos sigue en stand by. No hemos pensado en colgarla aquí, pero el tiempo dirá._

_Como siempre mis agradecimientos a __**Syn**__ por consentir en permitirme subir el fruto de nuestras sesiones de 'roleo'. No dejo de sentirme atraída al Sasuke espontáneo que sale de ti._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No se busca lucrar con esta historia.

* * *

**Consecuencias.**

— Sasuke... —. Voz de ultratumba—. Ven a mí. —bromeó Naruto.

El pelinegro ni se inmuta, descansa en algún lado.

— Ya no te hagas el bobo —. Le increpa—. Ahora que hemos intercambiado sangre no hay forma de huir. Estamos destinados a estar juntos —. Sonrisita de triunfo—. _Lo logré, no podrá huir de mí._

— Vete —. Le dio la espalda estando tendido en el suelo. Si bien no dormía, realmente quería relajarse. Solo.

— Si no me crees, intenta apartarte siquiera diez metros de mí. No podrás —. Murmura sin verle—. _No después de lo que tu sangre ha despertado en mi interior..._

Sasuke suspiró resignado y se sentó—. Naruto, estoy cansado, déjame en paz—. _Definitivamente no estoy de humor para otra ronda _—se dijo.

— Hablas como si fueras humano. No entiendo cómo es posible que te canses —. Frunce el ceño— Tal vez aún no te desprendes de todos tus instintos humanos... —. Balbuceó meditabundo— Como sea, no pretendo seguir... —se puso de pie—. Iré a buscar mi ropa —. Le mira de refilón—. Si sientes algo en el cuerpo, llámame. Es probable que te duela si me alejo... —. Le dio la espalda y suspiró despejando la mente—. _No me iré de su lado_ —, trató de convencer a su cuerpo y mente— _sólo iré por ropa y volveré. Por favor, no sufras_ —. Le suplicó a su organismo y se echó a correr.

— Hn... —. Se puso de pie cuando notó como su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse levemente de un dolor molesto y agudo, sin embargo no llamó al rubio sino que esperó hasta que llegase. Una pequeña mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro.

— Tsk —. Se quejó el rubio cuando estuvo a un kilómetro del Uchiha. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos concentrándose—. _Por favor... no estamos despidiéndonos y en caso de que Sasuke quisiera dejarme mordiéndose la lengua de dolor, le perseguiría y obligaría a estar conmigo_ —. Le dijo a su cuerpo—. _No sufras._

— Ha... —. Una gotita de sudor frío bajó por su frente. Caminó un poco hasta apoyar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándose caer hasta el suelo, y usándole de respaldo. Dolía un poco más de lo que tenía previsto. Miró hacia los lados a ver si el rubio ya venía de vuelta en un gesto claro de impaciencia.

Naruto cayó de rodillas conteniendo un gemido de dolor. Le faltaba tan poco para volver al lugar donde había dejado sus prendas que se sintió estúpido. Sus ojos adquirieron destellos rojizos, y enseñando sus colmillos y un aura amenazante consiguió ponerse de pie. Sorteó los árboles lanzándolos a manotazos, arrancándolos de cuajo de la tierra y con un brinco final encontró lo que buscaba. Con algo de torpeza se vistió y luego, embravecido, inició el retorno. A medida que se acercaba el dolor iba cediendo.

— Estúpido Sasuke —. Le insultó al aire pese a estar conciente que bien podría oírle—. Estabas sintiendo lo mismo que yo pero tu jodido orgullo pudo más.

Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una mano sujeta firmemente a su torso, sintiendo como el dolor aminoraba. Su cabeza se encontraba cabizbaja y su respiración se aceleró bastante. Pensó irónicamente que el dolor le había hecho sentir _casi_ humano. Poco a poco el ardor fue disminuyendo y su cuerpo se relajó a medida sentía la esencia del rubio acercarse a él.

— Idiota... —. Habló por lo bajo y de mal humor—. No mencionó nada de esto... cuando... hicimos el intercambio.

— No lo hice porque no pensé que iba a pasar esto —. Dijo a su espaldas, mirándole con... angustia—. No pensé que tu sangre iba a afectarme tanto, Sasuke. Y por lo que veo la mía también pudo contigo.

— Tsk... —. Rodó los ojos con molestia. Nunca en toda su vida humana había dependido de alguien así; una muestra tan clara de debilidad era algo que había evitado toda su vida—. ¿Cómo hacemos que se acabe?

— Sasuke —. Se arrodilló frente a él con expresión agónica—. Se suponía que esto no pasaría a menos que... —. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo mesó repetidas veces, nervioso.

— A menos qué, ¿Qué? —. Frunció el ceño mientras con una mano empujaba levemente y sin mucha presión al Uzumaki por el torso para mantener su espacio.

— A menos de que haya _conexión_ entre nosotros —. Respondió atrapando en un sutil y suave movimiento su mano—. Ay —. Su ceja tembló por una centésima de segundo y luego le miró con precaución—. ¿Sientes algo así como electricidad cuando te toco?

— No... —. Desvió la mirada levemente, sintiendo como de algún modo su cuerpo se rendía ante el otro y además, efectivamente, la 'electricidad' estaba ahí—. _Qué molesto._

Naruto arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. _Qué mentiroso_ , se dijo. Decidido, le apretó la mano sintiendo de paso como la intensidad de la corriente le azotaba con dulce ardor.

— ¿Estás seguro que no sentiste eso? —. Le preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta—. Porque si yo lo siento, además del dolor al separarme de ti, es por algo... Algo que no creo que te agrade oír —. Concluyó con un oscuro velo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

Sus hombros desnudos se habían tensado al sentir la corriente. Era la primera vez que creaba un lazo con alguien y ya le estaba dando problemas. Recuperó su mano en un movimiento lento —. Dime, ¿a qué se debe? —. Levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos azules—. Si sabemos la causa, podemos remediarla, ¿no?

Naruto se puso de pie en un parpadeo y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros, apoyando la frente contra un árbol, de espaldas a Sasuke.

— No... es sencillo —. Habló flojito—. Sólo una vez en la eternidad un vampiro siente esa electricidad —. Empuñó la mano contra el tronco, hundiéndola y astillando la madera sin darse cuenta—. Y eso es cuando encuentra a otro que es _compatible_ con él. Esto no tiene cura, Sasuke. Significa que tú eres mi compañero, en todos los aspectos posibles —. Terminó con voz ahogada y con casi nula presión derribó el árbol, creando pánico entre las bandadas de pájaros que pasaban por ahí.

El neófito sintió como sus mejillas acumulaban sangre y bajo cualquier ley extraña, algo parecido a un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo reaccionó doblemente, tanto la aceptación como el inmediato rechazo. Se puso de pie en un instante—. ¿Qué estas diciendo? —. Frunció el ceño ante siquiera sugerirlo—. Naruto, que hayamos hecho lo que hicimos... fue por una sola vez. No volverá a pasar —. A pesar que realmente, realmente su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, se negaba a seguir dependiendo del rubio—. Tsk. ¿Compañeros? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Acaso te escuchaste decir tamaña estupidez? —. Tomó aire—. Naruto —. Habló lento y su voz se había tornado grave e impaciente—. Arréglalo. Ahora.

— No me culpes por esto —. Le enfrentó—. Esto no sólo tiene que ver conmigo, sino con ambos —. Frunció el ceño con un deje de desesperación—. Esto no es tan sencillo como apretar el botoncito de 'Deshacer', Sasuke. Aunque no hubiésemos intercambiado sangre, tarde o temprano lo sabríamos igualmente —. Se acercó a otro árbol, corroído de dolor, y de un manotazo lo botó—. ¡¿Crees que estoy feliz con esto?! —. Sus ojos se tornaron intimidantes—. ¡¿Crees que no sé lo mucho que complica las cosas?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser mi compañero alguien que me aborrece?! —. Tomó el árbol caído de las raíces y lo azotó contra otro contiguo en un arranque de cólera.

— _Mierda _ —. Hizo una mueca al notar como el rubio perdía el control y empezaba a destruir el entorno—. Pues algo tenías que saber, ¿no? —. Se acerco al rubio con pisadas furiosas, hundiendo sus pies descalzos apenas éstos tocaban suelo—. Eres molesto, Naruto —.Se acercó otro poco, esquivando las ramas y otras cosas que caían en su dirección—. Eres un entrometido —.Chasqueó la lengua al recordar situaciones que le fueron incomodas—. Tampoco me encanta la idea que mi compañero seas _tú_ —. Cada vez que se acercaba sentía como el sufrimiento del rubio impregnaba el aire. Se mordió el labio inferior. Una vez llegó a su lado le tomó de un brazo y le volteó con brusquedad, mirándole a los ojos. Se quedó así un rato, sujetándole con fuerza para evitar otro arrebato. No quería hablar, odiaba hablar sobre sus 'sentimientos'. Por segundos, realmente deseó que Naruto pudiera leer su mente en ese momento—. Pero.... —. Respiró agitadamente, bajando la mirada esta vez, sintiendo como si le clavaran una aguja fuertemente en el orgullo—. No.... no te aborrezco —. El agarre en su brazo se volvió más fuerte, casi doloroso y se negó a subir la vista.

¿No... le odiaba? Naruto se quedó en blanco. Las palabras de su ahora asumido _compañero_ se repetían sin fin en su cabeza. ¿Estaba siendo honesto? Sí, tenía que ser eso, de lo contrario no habría electricidad entre ellos, la misma ahora que le consumía placenteramente. Sintió alivio como si una ráfaga de adrenalina corriera furiosa por sus venas. Cuando le sobrevino el calor de la descarga, ya tenía a Sasuke contra un árbol y le sostenía tercamente la barbilla con una mano obligándole a verle. Su primer impulso fue calmar la sed súbita que le clamaba la garganta. No sed de sangre, sino que sed de compañía, sed de él. Se abalanzó sobre su boca, que le dio permiso, y enterró un colmillo en la anonadada lengua de Sasuke, sintiendo como el placer de degustar nuevamente su sangre le nublaba los sentidos.

El joven vampiro lo sabía. Simplemente sabía que si le abría una pequeña grieta al rubio que mostrara algo de su humanidad él la agrandaría y agrandaría. Sintió la boca contraria llenarle por completo, sintió su propia sangre bajar por su garganta y otro poco por su barbilla. Cerró los ojos e intento empujar levemente al agresor, siendo un fracaso al no poder evitar la tentación. Con sus propios colmillos se encargó de marcar la lengua ajena para recuperar aquella sangre que estaba perdiendo. Fijó una de sus manos a la nuca dorada y sin saber cómo la bebedera de sangre se transformó lentamente en un beso. Su cuerpo ardió incluso más que antes y se retorció de placer entre el tronco y el torso de Naruto. Suspiró resignado sobre la boca demandante, acariciando sus labios y sintiendo que debía estar prohibido separarlos. En esos momentos críticos su mente se desconectó totalmente de sus sentidos.

Naruto posó ambas manos en su cintura, entregándose al beso. Sentía una enorme euforia aleteando en su estómago, un calor reconfortante cubriendo su piel y la garganta agradecida al verse complacida. Pronto besarle se le hizo poco. Pronto, pronto, tocar todo su cuerpo fue una necesidad. Se separó escasos centímetros de su boca, contemplándole con un sentimiento indescriptible que caldeaba el ambiente. Ladeó el rostro con lentitud impresa y sus labios presionaron con cariño la piel de su cuello.

— Por favor... —. Rogó contra la piel de Sasuke—. Detenme antes de que sea muy tarde.

— _Detente, detente..._ . —. Su mente hizo un último intento de manifestarse, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, dejándola levemente ladeada para darle más espacio. Sentir aquel aliento caliente sobre su piel expuesta le resultaba demasiado tentador para detenerlo. Sus manos se posicionaron en la espalda de Naruto, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, friccionando cada rincón de piel posible con la propia—. Mu... Muérdeme... —. Habló bajito y ronco debido a la excitación que vedaba su raciocinio.

El cuerpo del vampiro mayor tembló, resistiéndose. No, no, si lo hacía entonces no sería capaz de parar. Seguiría hasta tomar todo de Sasuke, de atarle completamente a su existencia y convertirlo en su reflejo. Se continuaban, sellarían para siempre esta unión sin poder siquiera estar alejados por milímetros.

— Sasuke —. Rugió enterrándole las uñas en la cintura—. No-estás... ayudando —. Le recriminó espirando bocanadas de aire caliente en su clavícula expuesta—. No puedo... seguir conteniéndome —. Señaló con el cuerpo tenso—. Muérdeme tú primero —. Su cuerpo empezó a tiritar—. ¡Hazlo!

— Ha... —. Ocultó su rostro demandante en cuello del otro, lamiendo con generosidad la extensa piel expuesta, raspando con sus dientes como preparación para lo siguiente—. Mh... —. Sus novatos colmillos se lucieron al salir de su boca y se los clavó sin compasión alguna, sintiendo como la sangre llenaba su boca mientras tragaba con gula. Su cuerpo se sintió electrizado; gimió lastimeramente al sentir como su garganta se quemaba—. Ha... —. Separó sus labios de la piel dañada y deslizó su lengua entintándola de la sangre que emanaba de la herida—. Na...Naruto... —. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y sus manos aprisionaban con fuerza los músculos de la espalda del rubio vampiro.

— ¡Ah! —. Soltó un gemido ronco y claro, potente. Sus manos, como pudieron, comenzaron a recorrer su torso, pellizcando los costados, hundiendo sus uñas en las zonas más firmes—. Sasuke... —. Suspiró con voz cagada de placer.

— Naruto... —. Sus labios se encontraban rojos y sus ojos se tornaron peligrosos e impacientes—. Muérdeme.... ahora —. Su voz se había vuelto impaciente, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba toda la fuerza del Uzumaki sobre su cuerpo, y viceversa.

— Tus deseos son órdenes —. Susurró con un deje de satisfacción y ansiedad. Se incorporó un poco, acomodó una mano en su mejilla, con rudeza se hizo espacio y le mordió con fuerza. La sangre salió a borbotones de la herida, presta a bañar su boca sedienta. No estaba tomando su sangre, estaba tomando su existencia, entretejiéndola a la suya hasta el fin de los tiempos. A tientas buscó su mano y cuando la halló entrelazó sus dedos con la mano, igual, idéntica a la suya. Ahogó un gemido y se separó, hilitos de sangre besando las comisuras y la barbilla en lugar del dueño de esa sustancia roja.

Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo atrajo hasta sus labios para fundirse en un delicado beso, solo de contacto pero que representaba bastante intimidad entre ambos. Suspiró con añoranza, los ojos entre abiertos y brillosos. Acarició sus labios superficialmente, sintiendo como su mente poco a poco empezaba a aclararse—. Deberíamos... detenernos... —. Su _sed _se había aplacado por el momento, y tanta adrenalina había afectado a su cuerpo que ahora se sentía realmente cansado. Era un neonato apenas y su resistencia ante tales actividades aún era poca.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa rota.

— Lo siento —. Se disculpo—. Bebí más de lo que debería —. Se inclinó hacia su cuello y pasó su saliva por la zona. Luego le rodeó con sus brazos y se dejó caer con cuidado en el césped—. ¿Estás muy exhausto?

Negó con la cabeza, enterrando su frente en el hombro contrario. El tronco contra su espalda, el pasto en el que se hallaba sentado, y el cuerpo que le acogía cariñosamente no se sentían tan mal como pensó que lo haría.

Naruto titubeó cuando estiró una mano en dirección a su cabello azabache. No sabía cuánto se habían acercado, o hasta dónde Sasuke le dejaría acercarse, pero encontró que acariciarle el pelo era un gesto inocente, tanto más como abrazarle, por lo que finalmente dejó reposar la mano en la cabeza, disfrutando la sedosidad de los cabellos que la cubrían.

— Tal vez... —. Meditó un poco el Uzumaki—. Deberíamos ir de caza. Sólo en caso de que te sientas débil.

— Mh... —. Soltó un sonido parecido a un ronroneo que nunca, nunca , habría emitido en sus cinco sentidos. De pronto tanta melosidad empezó a despertar su mente y se sintió empalagado—. Apártate... —. Con una de sus manos le empujó levemente, sin llegar a ser rudo. Tomó una bocanada de aire limpio y frío para intentar pensar—. Si, caza. Suena bien.

Naruto le miro extrañado.

— _Ah, ya veo. Hasta aquí puedo llegar. Bien, trazaste la línea_ —. Se dijo con pesar—. _Creo que el único contacto físico que tendremos será cuando intercambiemos sangre..._ —. Se lamentó poniéndose de pie—. Ya sabes que no pudo estar muy lejos de ti —. Dijo con voz monótona—. Así que te seguiré a una distancia prudente —. Concluyó incentivándole a ir al frente.

Negó con la cabeza para si mismo, mientras se ponía a un lado del rubio y empezaba a caminar, instándole a caminar junto a él—. Como quieras. —. Colando sus manos en sus respectivos bolsillos notó algo—. Mh... necesito una camisa y zapatos.

Naruto se permitió sonreír brevemente. Sin explicarse la razón, sus ojos azules se dejaron atrapar por la diestra de Sasuke resguardada dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— _Quizás..._ —, se animó— _algún día _—. Exhaló aire sintiéndose más ligero y enfocó su mirada en el cielo maravillándose con el atardecer—. Oye Sasuke —. Le llamó con voz alegre—. Mira el cielo —. Apuntó en dirección a los manchones rojizos y anaranjados que anunciaban la próxima noche.

El Uchiha parpadeó algo desconcertado pero fijó sus ojos en el cielo. Fría y ligera fue la brisa que golpeó su rostro, y por alguna razón le hizo sentirse mas vivo que nunca. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios, apenas perceptible—. ¿Qué hay con el cielo, dobe?

— Parece un _collage_ —. Explicó con suavidad—. Es precioso —. Sonrió ampliamente—. Desde la época del cubismo que no veo una mezcla tan bella de colores, es como si todo el universo se hubiese confabulado para esto —. Bajó la vista y la centró en su compañero, parpadeando con seriedad—. Yo... No quiero hacer nada que te moleste. Simplemente quiero que la eternidad no se vuelva un infierno entre nosotros —. Hizo una pausa dando un paso hacia el moreno—. Quiero que sepas que haré lo que esté en mi alcance para no fastidiarte, pero Sasuke... —. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron—. No siempre voy a poder acallar el impulso de estar junto a ti, de tocarte...

Sus sentidos gritaron '¡alerta!' con la última frase. Y como ya se encontraba susceptible, no pudo evitar "sonrojarse" un poco ante la sorpresa. Él no era mucho de romanticismos, y generalmente las palabras no causaban mucho efecto en si mismo, pero... —. Tsk, no me sueltes un discurso, dobe... —. Siguió caminando para poder evitar mostrar lo avergonzado que se encontraba. Suspiró mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Naruto, y se permitió pensar... por un pequeño segundo que quizás eternidad no podía ser tan mala.

Naruto soltó una risita floja y apagada.

— Lo siento, sólo quería avisarte —. Entrecerró los ojos con melancolía—. ¿Te sientes muy débil como para ir por ropa primero o es que prefieres cazar? —. Inquirió caminando a unos centímetros de él.

Para su asombro, cuando Sasuke bufó, Naruto compendió lo que quiso decir. Sonrió ante la idea de que por estar destinados a ser uno había adquirido la capacidad de entenderle y sentir lo mismo que él. Volvió a mirar el cielo mientras andaban, pero esta vez con la certeza imbatible de que la eternidad junto a él sería mágica.

**Fin Omake.**

**

* * *

**_¿Reviews? Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
